Ready As I'll Ever Be
by GoldenRose29
Summary: Hawkmoth has made his wish and Cat Noir and Ladybug's identities have been revealed. Will Adrien betray his lady for his family? And can Marinette bear to fight the person she has been chasing for so long, who's identity she now knows? This idea is entirely based on Kawaii ComicUvu's video entitled Ready as i'll ever be [Miraculous]. You should all go watch it, it's amazing!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Ladybug, in the flesh," Hawkmoth mused, moonlight form his wide window behind him making him glow. "I've waited a long while for this."

Flanking him were Mayura, her fan covering her face, and Volpina, her flute in fighting position, eyes narrowed with hatred.

"As have we," Ladybug growled, spinning her yoyo. Chat Noir was standing next to her, for once not making a pun. The pair had followed Volpina back to his lair through the sewers, right into Hawkmoth's trap.

"You've been led to your doom, Ladybug. And soon I will have your miraculous!" Hawkmoth exclaimed, thrusting his cane in the air. Mayura and Volpina charged forward.

"Chat Noir!" Ladybug exclaimed, running out to meet them. "His miraculous!"

"On it!" he shouted back, sliding past Mayura and charging Hawkmoth directly. "Cataclysm!"

"Why thank you," Hawkmoth chuckled, turning out of the way. Chat Noir slammed into the window, the destructive energy shattering the glass. Hawkmoth pressed his arm against the hero's back, pinning him to the broken window, and yanked his arm back, nearly breaking it. Chat Noir cried out as Hawkmoth slipped off the ring and stepped back.

"No!" Chat Noir shouted, falling to his knees, his suit disappearing in a flash of green. "_No!_"

Plagg appeared next to Hawkmoth, tears falling down his dark cheeks.

"Adrien," he whispered, staring at the blond boy, holding his arm.

Hawkmoth fell back at the sight of his son, glaring up at him. "Adrien."

"Adrien!" Ladybug gaped, leaping over Volpina. "What…how…?"

"Aah!" Adrien screamed, leaping up to charge Hawkmoth. But his arms were pressed to his sides as Mayura came from behind and pulled him to the ground, his arms pressed under her knees.

Ladybug was frozen for once, staring at the blond struggling against their nemesis.

_Adrien is Chat Noir. _Adrien_ is Chat Noir. Adrien is _Chat Noir_. Adrien is Chat Noir!_

Volpina slammed her flute against Ladybug and she fell to the ground, dizzy.

"Help!" a weak voice called from across the room. Mayura had flung Adrien across the room and he was struggling to crawl away. "Ladybug, please!"

"Hold on!" she screamed and raced toward him. But as she knelt down to grab him his hands reached up and ripped out her earrings. The illusion disappeared, revealing Volpina with Mayura's hand over Adrien's mouth behind her.

"No," she gaped, falling back, hands reaching up to touch her bleeding earlobes. "No!"

But her suit was already shimmering away, revealing her true identity.

"Marinette?" Adrien gaped. _Marinette is Ladybug. _Marinette _is Ladybug. Marinette is _Ladybug!

Volpina tossed Hawkmoth the earrings then tackled Marinette, pinning her to the ground. But Hawkmoth was still staring at Adrien, both miraculous in his hands.

"Hawkmoth!" Mayura yelled as Adrien struggled more. "Your wish, make your wish!"

That seemed to stir him and he placed the two jewels in the same hand, squeezing them together in his fist. Tiki and Plagg watching on began to glow purple, slowly moving together.

"Marinette!" Tiki screamed, reaching out her arms to her old owner. But she couldn't do anything.

In a few moments they had merged into a spinning purple orb.

"I wish to have my wife healed completely! I wish to have her back with me!" Hawkmoth declared. The orb glowed brighter and brighter till the light burst out, washing over each person in Paris.

When the light was gone Tiki and Plagg were on the ground. Everyone was stunned.

Marinette used this to her advantage. She dug her elbow in Volpina's gut and ran out of her arms, straight at Hawkmoth. One kick and the miraculous were flying out of his hands. She grabbed them both and slipped her earrings on again.

"Tiki, spots on!" she shouted and transformed. Then she grabbed Plagg, kicked Mayura in the face, hugged Adrien, and leaped out the window. They disappeared into the city as Mayura and Volpina ran to the window.

"Let them go," Hawkmoth told them.

"But sir-" Natalie protested.

"I have what I want." He started to leave but before he did he turned to Volpina. "Thank you, Miss Lila. You've been a great deal of help."

The akuma flew out of her necklace and Lila was returned to normal though her evil smirk remained.

"Mayura, take her home." Then he left, leaving to think about what had just happened.

* * *

Ladybug landed on a roof across town and Adrien stepped back, Plagg in his hands. Neither could meet the others' eyes.

"I just wanted to-" they both started then stopped.

"You go," Ladybug said, still staring at her feet.

"I just wanted to say, uh, thank you. You saved me again."

"We still lost. Hawkmoth still made his wish," Ladybug mumbled.

"We'll set it right. Talk to Master Fu. You'll solve this," Adrien assured her.

Awkward silence settled around them again.

"I probably seem really dumb now," Adrien sighed. "I said you were our everyday Ladybug, Marinette, never guessing you were the real Ladybug. I can't believe I didn't notice…"

"You and Chat Noir…," Ladybug started. "You two are so different. I never would have…I never even…"

"Lady…Marinette." The way he said her name made her meet his eyes. "I…I still…I still really care about you. That…that hasn't changed. Have your feelings changed for me at all?"

Here was her chance. The chance she'd always been waiting for. But fear was clenching her heart and stinging her eyes. "I…I don't know. But with Hawkmoth still out there I don't think we should be focusing on that now."

"Of course. Did you want to go talk to Master Fu now?"

Adrien was standing before her, hand outstretched, talking about Hawkmoth and Master Fu and being Chat Noir and Marinette got goose bumps at the weirdness of it all. She took a step back.

"I…I need some time. Just a night. It's all so…."

"Yeah, okay, I get that," Adrien quickly replied, retracting his hand. "I guess I'll see you at school. Can't believe I was going to school with Ladybug this whole time."

"Bye." Ladybug flung her yoyo out and swung off the roof, headed home. Adrien stared after her.

"You knew, didn't you?"

Plagg didn't move. He knew Adrien was talking to him.

"That's why you encouraged me to pursue her at the ice rink. Why didn't you…?"

"No one's supposed to know. And Tiki's a real pain if I break the rules," Plagg sighed. "I figured you'd get it eventually."

"I should get home. Plagg, claws out!"

* * *

Adrien walked through the front gate of his home and started toward the door. But before he reached it, it swung open to reveal a beautiful blonde woman with stunning green eyes. Adrien nearly fell over.

"M…mom?"

"Adrien!" she exclaimed and rushed to embrace him. She still smelled like lavender and makeup powder. "Oh, I've missed you so much! Where were you?"

"Where…Mom, how are you….?" He stepped back to stare at her. Everything was just like he'd remembered, her skin still soft, her smile still glowing. The only difference was she was _alive_.

"Your father put me in a suspension chamber before I died. And now I'm back!" she exclaimed, spinning for effect. "Now we can be a family again."

Adrien almost hugged her again but a little pool of dread was curling in his stomach.

"You're back…. the wish…."

"What are you talking about, honey?"

"Adrien."

The boy glanced up to see his father standing on the stoop of their front door, cold eyes gazing out of him.

"You're Hawkmoth!" Adrien accused. Gabriel just looked down, fingers going to his scarf. The scarf that always covered his miraculous. "So it's true?"

"Please, Adrien, just let us explain," Emilie asked, hand outstretched to him. "Your father had very good reasons."

But Adrien was already dunning, blinded by tears.

_Father is Hawkmoth. _Father _is Hawkmoth. Father is _Hawkmoth!

Adrien slumped over his knees when he'd run as far as he could. He needed to get away but how? And who would he turn to.

He pulled out his phone and hit Marinette's number.

"Please pick up, Ladybug."

* * *

"I tossed him across a building!" Marinette wailed into her pillow.

"For the supervillain," Tiki reminded her.

"I _kissed _him! Oh no, Tiki, I kissed Adrien! I told him I didn't _like_ him!"

"You didn't know."

"But you did." Marinette's blue eyes were piercing as she looked at her kwami. "You knew and didn't say anything."

"You've said it yourself, your identities had to be kept secret. Remember what happened when Alya got akumatized during Hero's Day? Nino got akumatized just from _seeing_ that. I couldn't risk your safety."

"I suppose that's true," Marinette sighed as her phone started buzzing. "Ah! It's Adrien!"

"You don't have to answer, you've been through a lot."

Marinette nodded. "Besides, I'll see him tomorrow. It can probably wait till then."

She declined the call and went back to sobbing into her pillow.

* * *

Adrien stared at his phone as Marinette declined the call.

"What am I going to do now?"

"Call Nino," Plagg suggested.

But before he could Emilie came around the corner. "Adrien!"

"Mom." He almost ran to her. Almost.

"Adrien, please come home. Your father, he can explain everything. Please, Adrien. I've missed you so much."

The crack in her voice made Adrien embrace her again. And this time he let himself be led back home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Marinette was late again. She'd tossed and turned practically the whole night and slept way past her alarm. As she ran into the school she bumped into Luka. Literally.

"Whaa!" she screeched as she fell back onto her butt. "Oh. Hi Luka."

"Marinette." Luka helped her up. "I was hoping to see you."

"What are you doing here?"

"Juleka forgot her history book so I was bringing it to her. But I wanted to talk to you as well."

"Well…" Marinette glanced at her watch and saw that her first class was almost over anyway. "Okay."

The pair headed to a bench in the corner of the school yard, hidden by a flight of stairs."

"Marinette, you're an amazing girl and you've inspired me in so many ways. Mainly in how you always strive to do better. So I applied to a music school in New York City."

"Wow, Luka, that's amazing!"

"They offered me some scholarships and I'm leaving next week. I wanted to thank you for being such an inspiration to. I never would have done this without you."

Marinette blushed and smiled, staring down at her hands.

"There was something else."

She glanced back up and met his blue eyes.

"I think I made my intentions quite clear when we first met. I liked you. But you were in love with someone else and I've accepted that. I want you to be happy, Marinette."

"Wha…? Really?"

"Yes. You deserve to feel like a full crescendo, powerful and strong. You're going to do great things."

"So are you," Marinette told him and leaned forward, kissing his cheek. "I'm going to miss you, Luka."

"Goodbye." He stood and started to leave.

"Goodbye."

Maybe they could've been something. But, even though he was a superhero, Marinette's heart still beat for Adrien.

* * *

Adrien was late. His mother and father had eaten breakfast with him (the first time he'd seen his father eat in months) and it had been the most awkward meal of his life. Emilie kept wanting to talk about what his school was like and Gabriel couldn't stop staring at his wife. Adrien had left halfway through and spent hours walking all over Paris, his bodyguard following in the car, as he cleared his thoughts.

Eventually he arrived at school just as his first class was ending. And there, in the corner under the stairs, was Marinette, his lady. Adrien swallowed hard, weighed down by what he had to tell her.

But as he got closer he saw the boy sitting with her. Luka, his band mate and friend. What was he doing here?

Adrien stopped as Marinette leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Both were blushing, smiling shyly.

He'd seen those looks just this morning. Between his mother and father.

_Marinette loves Luka. _Ladybug _loves Luka._

Adrien spun on his heels and walked to his next class, his eyes overflowing with tears that he didn't let fall.

* * *

"Girl, are you okay?" Alya whispered to her friend. Marinette was staring at Adrien's head, not focusing on anything their chemistry teacher had been saying. "You're staring way more than normal."

"Huh?" Marinette blinked and seemed to wake up from a daydream. "Yeah, sorry. Long night."

The bell rang and the students headed out for their lunch breaks. Marinette ran through herds of students and grabbed Adrien's arm.

"Hi Marinette," he said as he turned to her. She instantly let go of his arm.

"We need to talk."

Adrien sighed but nodded. The two headed off to a bench in the courtyard, Alya and Nino staring after them in shock.

Marinette found it hard to talk. She was used to discussing these things with Chat Noir, not Adrien.

_Picture him in the suit. With his ears and his bell._

"We need to find Hawkmoth, maybe go back to his lair. We can't let him keep his wish," she started.

"Why not?" Adrien butt in. "He wished to save his wife, what's wrong with that?"

"Well…" _Black leather, tail, floppy cat ears. _"It's not right. We can't play God. And with every wish there will be a price to pay."

"What if he's willing to pay it?" Adrien's memories flashed to this morning, his father's smile. He hadn't seen it in a long while.

"It's still not right," Marinette muttered, fingering a loose thread on her coat. Tiki in her bag nodded at her to continue. "I'm going to talk to Master Fu after school. Do you…do you want to come with?"

"You sure you don't have plans?" Adrien asked snidely.

"No. I…I just thought since we know now that we could…"

"Well I've got plans," Adrien snapped, standing. "And I don't think Hawkmoth's wish was so bad. Saving the person you love isn't evil. You should know that, right?"

"Huh?"

But Adrien just turned on his heel and walked away.

"Why do you think he's so mad?" Marinette asked Tiki.

"You two have been through a lot lately and he's probably still trying to cope with it," the kwami replied. "I'm sure you can tell him what Master Fu said later."

"I guess. But something just seems off with him."

* * *

Adrien climbed into his car and slumped back, exhausted. Why had he been so mean to her? He didn't want to be but every time he looked at her, he saw Luka.

His bodyguard started driving away, headed to the next photo shoot Adrien had scheduled for the afternoon, when the car's phone began to ring. Emilie's face appeared on the screen and Adrien's jaw hung open.

"Adrien's photo shoot has been cancelled, drive him back to the house instead," she drawled, painting her nails a dark blue. When she glanced up and saw her son she beamed. "Adrien, honey, we're going to go on a family picnic in the park just like when you were little. Doesn't that sound fun?"

"But…but what if people….?" Adrien stuttered.

"Don't worry, we're going to wear disguises," Emilie chuckled. "I picked out this adorable beret and glasses. And your father's going to wear a sweater. I'm so excited!"

"But…the photo shoot."

Emilie placed her hand to her heart. "I'm just trying to make up for lost time, Adrien. If you want to go to the studio and take pictures, I suppose you can. I just thought it'd be nice to do things together. Like we used to. As a _family_."

The word settled in Adrien's chest and he found himself nodding, agreeing to this random outing.

"Wonderful! We'll leave as soon as you get here. See you soon my kitten!"

The screen shut off and the car made a right turn rather than a left.

_I wish you were here, Ladybug._

* * *

"Master? Master?" Marinette called as she entered the apartment.

"Marinette," Master Fu called from his seat on the ground. "I know why you are here."

"Hawkmoth made his wish," Marinette sighed as she sat down with him. "And Chat Noir…we know each other's identities now."

"Yes, I always knew you would one day learn the truth. How is Chat Noir handaling it?"

"I don't really know," Marinette admitted. "He seemed mad today but I have no idea why."

She glanced at Tiki who was nudging her. "But we really need to focus on Hawkmoth. Is there any way to reverse his wish?"

"Yes," Master Fu replied. "You must recombine your miraculouses and make a wish to have _his_ wish undone."

"Won't there be a price to pay?"

"Yes, but we must be willing to pay it. We cannot allow Hawkmoth to change parts of this world."

Marinette looked out the window, onto the streets of Paris that she and Chat Noir had roamed so many times. "He wished to save his wife. Perhaps…perhaps that isn't a bad wish? Maybe we could let him keep it?"

Master Fu's grey eyebrows furrowed. "We cannot allow Hawkmoth to play God. By saving her life he will have a much larger price to pay. This will result in terrible consequences for Paris."

"I understand. I'll find Chat Noir and we'll reverse the wish."

"If you need any help, you know I will be here," Master Fu reminded her as she left.

* * *

The sun was setting over Paris and couples everywhere stopped to take pictures at iconic landmarks. The sight of it all made Chat Noir queasy. He sat atop a building near the Eiffel Tower, not wanting to stop his nightly rounds of the city. Normally he ran into Ladybug during these patrols but he had yet to see her tonight. Probably because he hadn't done much patrolling. His heart just wasn't in it.

"Chat Noir," a voice said and he turned. There she was, red suit with black dots, her fair dark hair and eyes that always commanded his attention. "We need to talk."

She sat next to him, seeming much more confident then when they'd spoken at school. Maybe it was the mask or the powers.

"Master Fu told me how to reverse the wish. We just need to recombine or miraculouses and then we wish to undo his."

Chat Noir just stared the Eifel Tower. "We'll be hurting someone. Now that he's brought his wife back it'll be like us…_killing_ her all over again. And what if she has a family? Kids? Won't they be hurt?"

Ladybug sighed, flipping her yoyo between her palms. "I know but Hawkmoth should never have tried to change things. This is on him."

"Is it really such a terrible thing to want to save your wife? To want to save your son's mother?"

Ladybug froze, her eyes roaming Chat Noir's sad face, his slumped shoulders.

"Hawkmoth's wish…your _mom_…your dad….Adrien, is your father…?"

Chat Noir saw her reach the terrible conclusion and nodded, not having the strength to look at her. "I know what he did was awful and he needs to face the consequences for it. But…my mom's back, Ladybug. She's back in my house, taking us on picnics, telling me she _loves_ me. I don't want to lose that again."

Ladybug hesitated before she took his hand. "Chat Noir…Adrien." He looked up at her. "I understand. I can't imagine having to go through all this and I'm so sorry."

"So you'll let her stay?"

She couldn't say no. But she also couldn't say yes. "Let me meet her, please. See if everything's okay."

"You'll love her, Ladybug!" Chat Noir hugged her tight. "You'll see. She's just like you. I think that may be why I…" His voice fell off as Ladybug pulled back. "M'lady?"

"Let's just…let's focus on your mom first. Then we can talk about us."

_She's in love with Luka._

"Right, fine," Chat Noir snapped, pulling back as well. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Ladybug said nothing as he left then returned to her own home.

"Spots off."

Tiki appeared in front of her as Marinette slumped onto her bed.

"Why won't you tell him how you feel?"

"Because we still have to defeat Hawkmoth. And with everything going on with his mom…it's just not the right time, Tiki," Marinette sighed, staring at the pictures of Adrien on her board. She reached past them, though, and touched the clipping of the newspaper article from her and Chat Noir's first victory. The picture showed them standing side by side, beaming.

"I can't believe it's been him this whole time…"

"You should tell him soon. Before he thinks you don't have feelings for him," Tiki advised, curling up on the pillow.

"I'll tell him when this is all over. Promise."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Adrien covertly looked around his home as he and Marinette entered.

_Strange. Normally Natalie's here with my afternoon schedule_.

"But…I-I don't understand, ma'am," a shaking voice came from the living room.

Adrien, forgetting that Marinette was following him, crept to the door and peered in. There was Natalie, shaking, standing before his serene mother. Just seeing her made him do a 180 still.

"It's come to my attention that your feelings toward _my_ husband aren't entirely…_professional_," Emilie simpered, plopping a grape from the plates next to her seat on the couch into her mouth. "As a result, I've decided to let you go. We can find another secretary."

"But what about Adrien?" Natalie protested. "I…I have to give him his schedule, prep his meals, take care-"

Emilie jumped to her feet, fire in her green eyes. "Take _care _of him? _My _son? No. Not anymore. Adrien no longer has to rely on a _substitute_. His real mother is here again. Now get your things and get out. Of my. House."

Natalie's glasses fogged up and she dashed through the other door of the living room. Adrien watched all this, his jaw hanging open.

"What. The heck?" he demanded, marching into the room. Emilie gasped when she saw him, hand to her chest.

"Adrien! I…I didn't know you were home."

"Why did you fire Natalie? She's the best secretary Father's ever had!"

"She…she _likes_ him, Adrien," Emilie insisted. "It isn't right, not now that I'm back. Who knows what'd she do to me?"

"To you? She wouldn't do anything, she's a nice person!"

Emilie placed her hand on her son's shoulder. "I know she took care of you, sweetheart, but you have me now. I'll take care of you."

Adrien fumed as he stood there, not meeting his mother's eyes.

Marinette suddenly stumbled forward, tripping on the edge of a rug. Emilie and Adrien both jumped and turned to find her blushing and awkwardly waving.

"Uh…hi. I'm-"

"Ladybug." Emilie stood tall, straightening her blouse. "Or would you prefer me to call you Marinette? You did well _sneaking _into my family during my absence. Befriending Adrien, winning Gabriel's contest."

"I didn't know who your husband was when I won his contest," Marinette shot back. "I want to be a fashion designer. And I befriended Adrien because he's kind and honest and a good friend."

_Good friend_. Memories of Marinette kissing Luka surged back to Adrien and he clenched his fists in his pockets.

"What do you want?" Though Emilie was smiling, her words were laced with menace that only Marinette noticed.

"To talk. Your husband attacked many people to bring you back and I wanted to see what kind of person he would do that for. Adrien also speaks very highly of you."

Emilie raised an eyebrow but gestured to the couches behind her. "Would you care for a beverage? I'm afraid all I have up here now is wine."

"I'm fine." Marinette sat opposite her while Adrien sank into an armchair in between them.

"Well? What do you want to know?"

"Were you aware of what Mr. Agreste was going to do? Before you…were injured."

"Injured," Emilie laughed. "I was put in a coma due to the broken peacock miraculous. Gabriel and I used the ones we found to try to help a village in China that was being enslaved by a corrupt businessman."

Adrien's eyes widened while Marinette noticed Emilie avoiding eye contact.

_Liar. Just like Lila_.

"Were you aware that what he would do to save you?"

"I was in a _coma_, Ms. Bug. So no."

"Would you have done what he did? Try to obtain the ladybug and cat miraculouses by creating super villains?"

"Wouldn't you for the one you love?"

Adrien flinched. Marinette blushed.

"Do you feel any guilt or remorse for what your husband did? Any fear that he could be hiding darker abilities?"

"I can't feel guilt for something _he_ did. He made his own choices; I didn't ask him to save me by using the butterfly miraculous. And I wouldn't be with Gabriel if I was afraid of him."

"Are you aware of the abuse Nooroo, his kwami, has been under during this time?" Marinette's anger was building. "The fear the citizens of Paris had to endure daily? The constant fight to stay _positive _or else they'd be turned into supervillains?"

"I. Did not. Ask Gabriel. To do that," Emilie hissed. "What are you trying to ask, Marinette?"

She stood up. Emilie's smirk reminded her of Chloe's. "Are you like him? And will you continue to harm my city?"

"_Your _city? You may be a 'superhero' but this was my home before it was yours. And I will only cause harm to those who try to harm me or my family. Like some pesky insect."

"Are you threatening me?"

Emilie just smiled. "Get out of my house."

"What?"

"I don't want you anywhere near my house or my son, ever again. Understand?"

Marinette stuttered for a few moments, steam nearly coming out of her ears, before she stomped out of the house.

"Marinette!" Adrien ran after her, into the courtyard.

"How can you stand by her, Adrien? She's a liar who has no sense of morals!" Marinette exclaimed. "She's…she's…"

"My mother," Adrien reminded her, hugging himself. "She…she's nice. I swear. She used to make me blueberry pancakes and take me to the park. We'd go to soup kitchens on Sundays and she never passed a jar without dropping in money. Every charity my Father does was her idea. I don't…."

"With every wish there's a price to pay," Marinette said softly. "Hawkmoth brought her back, physically, but he didn't bring back her soul. Or her heart."

"We…we don't know that," Adrien weakly protested, face in hands. "She…she could still…maybe if we give her more…"

"Time? We can't. We don't know what they'll do."

Adrien didn't move. His mind was reeling.

"We need to reverse the wish."

He looked up, eyes tearstained. Marinette sucked in a breath, hands reaching out to hold him.

"You have your happiness," he cried. "Why can't I have mine?"

"I…I…"

"Please go."

"But…"

"_Please_."

Marinette stared at his red eyes and nodded slowly. "I'll…I'll meet you tonight. Our usual patrol stop. We can…yeah, I'll meet you tonight."

She left the courtyard slowly, pausing to wave goodbye one last time, before she ran home.

"Are you going to do it?"

Adrien spun around and saw Emilie standing in the doorway. "Mom."

"Are you going to get rid of me, Adrien?"

"I…"

"I know your father didn't make the best choices, but we can make them now." She walked forward and stood an arm's length from him. "You said it yourself, I've done good things. And we'll do even more now that I'm back. Please, Adrien."

But he just shook his head and stepped back. "I…I can't…Plagg, claws out."

A flash of green and Emilie was staring at her son. Or rather, Chat Noir. He extended his spear and sprang away, leaving his mother staring into the sky after him.

* * *

_"Adrien, oh Adrien!" Emilie called as she searched the park. Giggles came behind a bench and she skipped over. "Got ya!"_

_ Four-year-old Adrien shrieked with delight and fell back, laughing. "No fair, you always find me!"_

_ "And I always will." Emilie picked him up and swung him around. "Let's go get some ice cream, okay?"_

_ "Yay!"_

_ Two sticky cones later and Adrien was covered in chocolate. The pair giggled at his face when a shadow fell over them. _

_ "I trust you're having fun," Gabriel drawled, looking bored at his wife and his son. _

_ "Daddy, look, I'm a chocolate monster!" Adrien squealed and bared his teeth. "Grr!"_

_ "Emilie, he's filthy," Gabriel sighed. Emilie fidgeted with her wedding band. Then he smiled. "Did you save me any at least?"_

_ "Sorry, our little monster ate all yours," Emilie giggled._

_ "How very rude!" Gabriel exclaimed and chased Adrien around the park. "I'm coming to catch you!"_

_ "No! No," Adrien laughed while his mother smiled on._

* * *

_ "But I don't wanna go!" Adrien wailed, throwing his kindergarten letter book on the ground. "I don't _like _her!"_

_ "Adrien, you know that's not true. You and Chloe always have the best adventures," Emilie sighed, packing his things into his overnight bag. "And now you can have even more of them."_

_ "But I wanna sleep here! Why do I have to stay the night, Momma?" His bottom lip was stuck out in a pout._

_ Emilie sighed and crouched down in front of her son. "Do you remember how you felt when I went to England to film that movie?"_

_ "I missed you."_

_ "Right. And Chloe's mom is in America now, starting a fashion business. She misses her Momma and she needs you to cheer her up."_

_ "Why do _I_ have to do it?" Adrien cried, folding his arms. _

_ "Because she's your friend. And you always need to be nice to your friends and be there for them when they're sad. Okay?"_

_ "Okay," Adrien grumbled. _

_ "I'll pick you two up in the morning and we'll go get pastries at that bakery you like."_

_ "Promise?"_

_ "I promise."_

_ Adrien squealed with delight and hugged Emilie._

* * *

_ "But Chloe goes to school!" Adrien exclaimed. "Why can't I?"_

_ Emile sighed, closing her magazine at the breakfast table, turning her attention to her ten-year-old son. "Your father wants to make sure you have the best education and we can control that by having you homeschooled. And you'll see Chloe on the weekends."_

_ "But I want more friends! Everyone already thinks I'm _weird_. Those boys at the playground saw Father's ad and said I was a sissy."_

_ Emilie pursed her lips, thinking back to Gabriel using his son to market his new children's line. Adrien had modeled before, but this was the first time he was the staring face. _

_ "Chloe liked the ads. And since when do you care what other people think?"_

_ "I just want to be normal," Adrien sighed, pushing around his pancakes. _

_ Emilie picked up her plate and kissed his head. "No one is normal, sweetheart. Not even me."_

_ "Nu-uh."_

_ "Yeah-huh," Emilie teased back. _

_ "What's different about you?"_

_ "I used to collect feathers from different birds," Emilie listed. "I love horror movies, have a really weird method of acting where I need ot know _everything_ about my character, including their favorite food. I love peanut butter so much I once ate a whole jar for dinner. And I have a tattoo of your father's initials on my shoulder."_

_ "Really?"_

_ "Really. No one is normal."_

_ Emilie left the dinning room, smiling as she watched Adrien absorb the fact that it was okay to be different._

* * *

_ "Gabriel, I believe you prepared something," the pastor said, looking into the pews at his father. Adrien looked at his icy face and knew what was coming._

_ "No, I didn't," the man replied, not making eye contact with the pastor. "Continue, please."_

_ "Well…then, I guess that concludes the service. Thank you all so much for coming to pay your respects. Emilie, you will be missed." _

_ People rose out the pews, shuffling to the lobby where the Agreste's chef had prepared all of Emilie's favorites. _

_ Adrien and Gabriel, though, were still staring at the ebony casket overflowing with white roses._

_ "Father," Adrien began, his voice cracking. "Father, I don't…I don't understand."_

_ "These things happen, Adrien." His father's voice was like a flat lake, not revealing anything that laid beneath the surface. "It's best to simply…move on."_

_ "But how did she…?"_

_ "An accident."_

_ "Do you…do you miss her?"_

_ Gabriel turned to his son, his eyes finally betraying an emotion: anger. "How dare you accuse me of not mourning the loss of my wife. Yes, I _miss_ her, Adrien. How could I not?"_

_ Adrien's hands were shaking. "You…you just don't seem…"_

_ "Upset, sad, _distraught_. No, I don't, because I am a man whose image means everything. I'm not going to let these people see me sniveling over something I can't change!" Gabriel stood suddenly, straightening his black striped tie. "Your bodyguard will take you home, I'm leaving. I expect you back no later then three. The photographer is coming to take our new family portrait."_

_ "But…but…"_

_ Gabriel walked out of the church, leaving Adrien with the casket and his bodyguard in the back of the room. _

_ Slowly, he stood and laid his hand on the dark wood. Then he finally let himself cry._

_ "I miss you, Momma. So much."_

* * *

Adrien stared at the park from the rooftops of Paris. His mother was different, that was for sure. But she was still his mother. And he couldn't wish her away…. could he?

* * *

"I'm not going to sugarcoat this, things have taken a turn for the worst," Ladybug told her crew as she paced in front of them on the roof where her Chat Noir met for their nightly patrols. She'd only brought her most trusted allies: Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Queen Bee. "Hawkmoth made his wish."

"What?" the team exclaimed.

"Was that the purple blast a few days ago?" Rena asked.

"Yes," Ladybug answered. "And now we need to go and undo the wish."

"How, Lady-dude?" Carapace wondered.

"Chat Noir and I will combine our miraculous and wish for his wish to be undone. Unfortunately, I recently learned that Hawkmoth needs to present during this."

"How are we going to find _him_?" Queen Bee demanded. "Not like we can just call him and ask."

"Chat Noir and I tracked Volpina that day through the sewers, back to his lair. But I now know where his house is."

"You know his identity?" Rena gasped.

"Yes, and we're likely going to have to storm his house. So you'll need to know who he is in order to be prepared."

The team leaned forward in anticipation.

"Hawkmoth is Gabriel Agreste."

Carapace nearly fell over, Queen Bee's jaw dropped, and Rena put her hand to her chest.

_Poor Adrien_, they all thought.

"Yes, it was quite a shock to me as well. But we'll have to push past this and-"

"You're meeting behind my back?"

The team turned and saw Chat Noir perched above them, fury clouding his eyes. He leaped down, mouth agape.

"I…I can't believe you would do this, Ladybug."

"Chat, I just wanted to prep them before the mission, and you were taking so long-"

He held up his hand, cutting her off. "What she isn't telling you is that Hawkmoth wished to have his wife back. To save her from the edge of death."

"Mrs. Agreste…is _alive_?" Queen Bee gaped. Emilie has always been nice to her. "Then why are we undoing the wish?"

"Because she only brought back physically. She's different now, her soul's gone," Ladybug protested. "There was a price to pay and it was Mrs. Agreste's morals. We can't let Hawkmoth play God. We need to undo the wish."

"Ladybug's right," Rena agreed, and Carapace nodded. "If she's no longer kind or good then she could team up with Hawkmoth and do real damage to the city."

"He only wanted to save her, they're done now!" Chat Noir insisted. "Queen Bee, you know them. You know how happy their family was. Why can't it be like that again?"

"She's not really Mrs. Agreste," Ladybug reminded him. "She's not her."

"But she is!" Chat's vision was blurry, and the team was staring at him. "Please, Ladybug. _Please_."

But she was shaking her head. "I'm sorry, Chat."

"So you're going to kill her?" he hissed. "You're going to kill my mom?"

"I'm just undoing a wish."

"Your…mom?" Rena gaped.

"Adrien…?" Carapace muttered.

"Adrien?" Queen Bee repeated, staring at his leather suit. "There's no way. Adrien's refined, cool, literal perfection. And Chat's…. he's a prankster in leather!"

"She's still my mom, Ladybug," Chat murmured.

Carapace walked forward and hugged him. "Shell off."

"Nino?" Chat stepped back at seeing his best friend.

"Dude. I'm so sorry."

But Chat was too busy glaring at Ladybug. "This another thing you couldn't tell me? That my best friend was endangering his _life_?"

Ladybug glared right back. "I didn't _know _he was your best friend. And our identities…"

"Must remain a secret," Chat snapped. "Look how great that turned out, _Marinette_!"

"Marinette!"

"Dupain-Chang!"

Ladybug's cheeks were as read as her mask. "That was low."

"Is it really you, girl?" Rena whispered. Ladybug sighed and nodded once. "Wow, this is so cool! My best friend's a superhero! And not just _a _superhero but _the _superhero! And…and I didn't _notice_! How did I not notice that you were Ladybug?"

"Not now, Rena Rogue," Ladybug grumbled.

"So you gave all our friends' miraculouses, endangered their lives, and are now turning them against me?"

"I'm just doing my job."

Chat stared at his friends, the family he'd chosen for himself, and stepped back. "I'm sorry. But I…I can't help you."

"But we need your ring!" Ladybug exclaimed.

"You should've thought of that before you went behind my back and schemed to erase my mother."

"Adrien!" Ladybug screamed as he vaulted away.

* * *

Emilie and Gabriel sat in their living room, flipping through magazines, soft piano music floating through the speakers. Suddenly the door banged open and both of them vaulted to their feet.

"They're…they're coming," Adrien panted. Emilie rushed forward and he fell into their arms. "Ladybug and her team…they want to take you away."

Emilie looked back at Gabriel who was staring at his son, clearly still dealing with his secret identity. Emilie met Adrien's eyes, hers filled with emerald fire.

"We won't let them. I promise, son. We'll be ready for them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The Agreste family wasted no time. Adrien was sent to his room for safe keeping, much to his annoyance, while Gabriel and Emilie met in the lair in the basement of the house.

"We'll need an army to protect ourselves," Emilie said, gazing out of the butterfly shaped window.

"Perhaps this can aid us," Gabriel said, holding out a box of smelly cheese. "Adrien gave me this. Each slice offers a different power to the kwamis."

"Anything that can help us?"

Gabriel pulled out the purple one. "This one is said to increase the kwami's natural ability meaning I'll be able to akumatize multi people at once. I only have one, however."

"I'll make sure my monster is as fearsome as I can make it. Thank you for repairing my miraculous."

Gabriel nodded to his wife then handed Nooroo the cheese. "Nooroo, power up."

He trembled as he ate.

"Nooroo, dark wings rise!"

"Duusu, feathers up!"

Soon Hawkmoth and Paonne were looking out the window, searching for energies to use to serve their purposes.

"Go, my akumas, and evillize your old prey." Violet butterflies flew out the window in a storm.

Paonne pulled out a pale feather, it turning blue in her hand. "There. A boy afraid of losing his friend. Go and transform his feelings of fear into a guardian."

* * *

"But Adri-kins would _listen _to me," Queen Bee insisted as Ladybug paced in front of her. "Let me go talk to him."

"Like how you talked to how many others and got them akumatized?" Rena mumbled.

"How dare you! That's ridiculous. Utterly _ridiculous_!"

"No one is leaving. We're going together as a team," Ladybug declared. "I just need to figure out how to get into the house."

"I could figure it out," Queen Bee said under her breath.

Ladybug rolled her eyes, looking up at the darkening sky. As she did, though, she spotted a something floating through the air toward Carapace. A feather. A _blue _feather.

"Carapace!" she shouted and threw her yoyo. It smacked him back and he fell into Rena, crashing to against the roof. Ladybug flicked her wrist and captured the feather. "No more evil doing for you. Bye bye, little feather."

The team watched it float away in silence.

"What does it mean?" Rena finally asked.

Beneath them, screams began to ripple through the city. Ladybug looked down and saw Stormy Weather spinning around her umbrella, sending out bolts of lightning. Behind her was Reflecta, shooting people with her bracelet.

"It's begun." Her blue eyes fell on Queen Bee. "Go talk to Adrien. We'll keep the akumas at bay. If you're not back in an hour with Chat Noir, we'll infiltrate the house."

"I won't fail you," Queen Bee promised and zipped away, swinging with her top.

* * *

Queen Bee swung through a window of Agreste home, landing in an upstairs living room. Adrien was standing in front of the burning fire, flames dancing in his green eyes.

"Adri-kins!" Queen Bee wailed and hugged him from behind. He didn't move. "We have to go right now, the city's under attack!"

"I know," he replied, stepping out of her embrace. His face was blank.

"Please, Adri-kins, we'll make everything right," Queen Bee insisted.

"You were so surprised when you found out I was Chat Noir. Why?"

"I…I…"

His eyes glared at her over his shoulder. "Guess we're not as good of friends as you thought."

"Adrien…please, we come back. We need you." Tears were in Queen Bee's eyes.

"I don't _want_ to go back."

Suddenly Adrien lunged forward, hand outstretched. Queen Bee was too stunned to react as he pulled out her hair comb.

Chloe fell to the floor, staring at her childhood friend now turned enemy.

"I _want_ you all to lose."

* * *

"Duck!"

Rena crouched and Ladybug hurled her yoyo, shattering Evillustrator's pen. The akuma flew out as Nathaniel fell to the ground.

"No more evil doing for you, akuma."

"We can't keep doing this!" Carapce shouted, tossing Riposte off his back.

The city around them was in flames from Stormy Weather's lightning bolts. Citizens of Paris had either been turned into Reflecta clones, or coal or fairies by Befana. Mothers ran to protect their children and people had boarded up their homes. Nadia was broadcasting from the news station, trying to understand this wild and unpredictable battle happening all around them.

"We need to stop Hawkmoth, once and for all," Ladybug muttered and pushed the call button on her yoyo. "Queen Bee? Queen Bee, come in!"

"I'm sorry, but Miss Bourgeois can't come to the phone right now," Adrien's voice drawled.

Ladybug jumped back. "What have you done with Chloe?"

"She's alive and uninjured, don't worry. But the home is secure and we're protected."

"By super villains, Adrien! Hawkmoth has released too many akumas to keep up with and the people are scared. People you used to _protect_."

Adrien was silent a moment. "Leave your earrings at my door in a show of surrender."

"I'm not giving up."

"I was hoping you wouldn't. See you soon, _m'lady_."

The call ended.

"Retreat!" Ladybug yelled and her and the heroes ran back into the city, plotting their next move.

* * *

Adrien stood at the window of the parlor, watching the fires spread through the city, the total chaos.

"Any moment now, _your highness_," Adrien sneered, looking back at Chloe tied up against the wall, her silent tears streaming out from under her blindfold. "Believe me, I know, I've sunk pretty low. But whatever I've done, you deserve."

His fist curled around her miraculous.

"Adrien."

"Quiet!" He smacked his fist against the glass, cracking it. "I'm the bad guy, that's fine. It's no fault of mine."

He remembered Marinette kissing Luka that day at school, so unbothered by his love for her. "And some justice at last will be served."

"Please listen," Chloe begged, leaning forward. But Adrien simply walked past her, facing his fireplace.

"Now it's time to step up or it's time to step down and there's only one answer for me. And I'll stand up and fight." The teeth of the comb cut into his palm. "Cause I know that I'm right!" His eyes lifted to the picture of him with his parents. "And I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm _ready_! Ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

Ladybug stood on a roof overlooking the Agreste home. Every window and door was boarded up just like when Simon Says had attacked, making it near impossible to get in. Smoke and cinders rose around her and seeing her beautiful city in chaos made her harden her heart. She had a job to do.

"Now it's time to rise up or it's time to stand down." She looked back at Rena and Carapce. "And the answer is easy to see. And I swear by the sword, if you're in, get on board. Are you ready?"

"I'm ready!" Carapace yelled, his eyes seeming to be shattered.

"We're ready," Rena chimed in, grabbing Carapce's hand. They thrust them in the air together.

"We're ready!"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Ladybug sighed, closing her eyes and seeing Chat Noir's face.

* * *

Emilie led Gabriel through the halls of their home, remote in hand so she could get through the bolted doors.

"Are you quite sure we can do this?" he asked her. This was a dangerous battle, after all. His son must have been torn between his family and his love. Gabriel couldn't be sure Adrien was entirely on their side.

"Together we will guarantee," Emilie promised, squeezing his hands.

Her smile, it was warm, and her eyes were sparkling. Gabriel felt his heart miss a beat and he smiled right back as she continued leading him through the halls.

* * *

"I'll make them hear me!" Adrien transformed.

"They can trust me!" Ladybug stared at the Agreste house, surrounded by fire, tears falling from her eyes.

"I'll save my home and family!" Emilie looked at the chaotic city, overcome with memories of when her family had been new, and Adrien was young. How happy they'd been.

* * *

Chat Noir turned from the window and turned to see Hawkmoth and Paonne standing in the room. Chloe was shaking but Adrien smiled. He never thought he would be comforted by Hawkmoth but seeing them standing together, a team of three ready to take on the world, made him remember how much he loved his family.

* * *

"I'm ready!" Carapce drew his shield.

"I'm ready!" Rena pulled out her flute.

"I'm ready!" Ladybug and Paonne's eyes had the same determination.

"Ready as I'll," Adrien looked over the city, flanked by his parents, "ever be!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Ladybug, Rena Rogue, and Carapace landed on the Agreste's home's roof as silent as ninjas. The city around them burned and people were piling their families into cars to flee. Ladybug wanted to turn back, to go save as many as she could, but she knew she needed to get to the source. Hawkmoth and Paonne.

"How are we supposed to get in?" Rena asked, tapping her flute against a window below her that was covered by a titanium shield.

"Carapace, do you know any weaknesses?"

"Adrien's old man never let over. I've got nothing."

"Let's try the sewers," Ladybug suggested, and they leaped to the ground, just outside the fence.

Rena pried up the lid and they leaped down into the dingy underground. But just ahead was a gate of iron bars, blocking the Agreste home.

Ladybug punched the wall in anger.

"Lady-Marinette?" Rena whispered.

"Let's go back up," she snapped back. "Maybe we missed something."

But they hadn't. The Agreste home was a fortress with no way in. They stood in front of the door, Rena holding Carapace's hand as they watched Ladybug glare at the gate. For once she had no ideas.

"Maybe…maybe we could…. or I can…," she muttered to herself as she paced. "I could use my power."

"Then we only have five minutes to defeat Hawkmoth and Paonne," Rena countered.

"I'll just hide in a closet and meet you guys later."

"We need you, Lady-dude," Carapace argued. "We can't do it without you."

Her blue eyes scanned her remaining team. Queen Bee was captured, Paris was on fire, and her most trusted partner was against her. And yet they still had faith in her.

"I don't know how to get in," she admitted.

"I do," a hoarse voice called from the shadows. The trio turned to see Natalie, limping forward.

"What do you want?" Rena demanded, drawing her flute.

"Please," Natalie begged, falling down onto the sidewalk.

"Dude, are you okay?" Carapace ran over and helped her sit up.

"Emilie released another sentimonster and it attacked me. But I'll be fine once you fix the damage, Ladybug."

"Why the sudden change of heart, Mayura?" she asked, standing above the woman.

"I always thought it was right to help Gabriel bring back his wife. Both he and Adrien were never the same after her death and I loved them both so much…I wanted to help them. But Emilie isn't right. She isn't who she was."

"With every wish, there's a price to pay," Ladybug sighed.

"If Emilie wins, she'll destroy Paris. She's deranged, obsessed with keeping her family close. Adrien and Gabriel…they're going to get hurt. Please, you have to stop her." Natalie coughed, her whole body shaking,

"How do we get in?" Ladybug asked, crouching down to meet her eyes.

"The vents. The sensors are easy to disable and big enough for a person to crawl through."

"Should've thought of that," Carapace laughed. "It's in, like, every movie."

"Rena, take Natalie to a hospital. Carapace, you and are going in. Rena will meet us inside when she's done."

"Yes, ma'am," Rena replied, scooping up Natalie.

"Let's go save our friend."

* * *

Carapace ran through the halls as quiet as he could until he reached Adrien's room. The door was unlocked and unlit when he entered. From the windows he could see the burning city. Carapace touched the glass.

"All alone?"

The hero spun around to see Chat Noir sitting on the railing of the balcony above, his green eyes glowing in the dark.

"Shame. I was hoping my bugaboo would be with you. Would you be a _bud_ and tell her I'm looking for her?"

"Adrien…," Carapace gasped as Chat Noir jumped to the ground below.

"Heroes aren't supposed to know other's identities, remember? I was told that _so many_ times. It's too 'dangerous.'"

"Dude, please, snap out of it. This isn't you."

"How would you know, _Carapace_? Did you even know you were fighting by my side? Did you know I watched you get akumatized the day Hawkmoth took over? If I had known who you were…"

"Okay, so I didn't know you were Chat Noir and you didn't know I was Carapace. But we still know each other. We're still best buds. And I need you, dude. Ladybug needs you."

"When has she ever needed me?" Chat Noir screamed. "All she needed was my power, she never actually cared about me as a person. She loved Luka the entire time!"

"Dude, what? Marinette's had a crush on you since, like, ever."

"Wh…what?" He fell back onto the sofa, head in his hands.

"Shell off." Nino's costume vanished and Wayzz appeared.

"Nino, you know I'm supposed to stop you, right? And you just…"

"I wanted to show you I trust you, dude. So if you want to stop us so bad, then I give up." Nino pulled off his bracelet and Wayzz returned to it. "Here."

"Your miraculous?"

"But Mari-Ladybug. She needs you. We all do. We can't do this without Chat Noir and Adrien."

Chat Noir stared at the miraculous in his hand.

_Two down, two to go_, he couldn't help but think. But then he looked at Nino, standing in front of him, completely trusting him.

"Please, dude."

* * *

Rena shimmied quickly through the air vents until she reached a room that appeared empty. The vent opened easily, and she landed on her feet, flute out in case she had missed anyone. But all she saw was a smoldering fire in the fireplace and an open window overlooking the city.

"Why do they need so many rooms?" Rena whispered to herself, turning around. When she did, she nearly dropped her flute. "Chloe?"

The blonde girl was tied to a column framing the doorway to another room, her eyes and mouth covered with silk scraps, her makeup smeared down her cheeks by her tears.

Rena dashed over and pulled off the blindfold and gag. "Chloe, what happened?"

"Ugh, why'd Ladybug send _you_?" she groaned, rolling her eyes. "Or did she think you couldn't hack a big mission, blogger?"

"You know what, no, I'm not doing this." Rena shook her head as she stood up, leaving Chloe tied to the column. "You're a terrible person, a bully, and cruel. Why Ladybug or Marinette or anyone would let you keep playing hero is beyond me but I don't have to save you. So, bye."

She was almost out the door when Chloe slumped forward.

"Wait! I'm…I'm sorry."

Rena, hand still on the golden doorknob, ready to fling open the pale door. "Go on."

"I always thought Ladybug and the other heroes…. I thought they were these amazing people who didn't really do anything else but save others. And…I wanted to be like them. I wanted to prove I could be amazing too. But…I'm not. Adri-kins hates me and wants us to lose everything and I think I probably wasn't a very good friend to him. And…I was never even a friend to you, Alya. I'm sorry."

Rena crossed her arms as she turned back to the blonde. "You just want me to untie you, don't you?"

"A bit…," Chloe admitted, her blue eyes welling up. "But I am sorry."

Rena looked at her a few moments longer before she groaned and threw her hands up. "Let's get one thing clear, I _don't_ think you're a good hero and I _don't _like you. But…we need you."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Chloe exclaimed as Rena untied her. She hugged her briefly after they stood up then flinched back once she realized what she was doing.

"We gotta go, transform," Rena told her, heading back to the door.

"Actually…." Rena raised an eyebrow. "Adrien took my miraculous. But I can totally get it back!"

"How? Adrien _and_ his parents have powers. You're getting out of here before you get hurt."

"What? But what about Adri-kins and Ladybug and my miraculous?"

"We'll deal with it, but I don't think Marinette would appreciate you running around without powers trying to be a hero."

Chloe narrowed her eyes. "I don't _try_ to be a hero, I _am_ one. Ladybug said so herself." She turned to the fireplace and grabbed the poker from its rung. "And I'm going to help her."

Chloe stomped right past Rena and opened the door.

"There may be hope for you after all," Rena admitted as she followed her into the marble floored halls.

* * *

Ladybug crept into Mr. Agreste's study to find an opening in the floor by a portrait of his wife. It was small, big enough for one person, and led to total darkness.

"Something tells me this is definitely the place," she muttered before jumping down. She landed on a slick silver floor, facing a very familiar room. The one where Hawkmoth had made his wish, where he had ambushed her and Chat Noir. His lair. And by the large butterfly window was he and Paonne.

"So nice to see you again, _Marinette_," Paonne sneered. "I must say I never thought a child could be the one behind the mask."

"I'm full of surprises." Ladybug began spinning her yoyo in a blinding red circle. "Give up now, Hawkmoth. Your wife isn't who you remember her to be. You brought back her body, not her soul. You must be able to see that."

Hawkmoth hesitated at her words and Paonne nudged him with her fan. "All I see is my family, whole again, and you here to destroy it. But we won't allow you to."

"Just try to stop me," Ladybug muttered and flung her yoyo forward. It wrapped around Paonne's leg and pulled her to the ground.

"So it begins," the woman sneered, yanking her leg up, pulling the yoyo forward, causing Ladybug to stumble.

Hawkmoth charged her and she barely dodged his staff. Paonne was on her feet soon as well and Ladybug was soon sent running, dodging their attacks. Hit to the ribs, pulled off her feet, flung into a wall...every part of her body hurt. She was losing, badly.

"Unhand her!" a familiar voice screamed. Her best friend. Ladybug spun away from Paonne to see Rena and Chloe with a poker charging into battle.

"Three to one, hardly seems fair," Paonna simpered. "At least for you girls."

She lunged forward, fist aimed at Rena, when Chloe knocked it away with her poker.

"Get back you weird zombie Emilie!" she shouted.

"How dare you!" Paonne tackled her to the ground while Rena and Ladybug charged Hawkmoth.

Chloe kicked Paonna off of her, but the woman wasn't done. She yanked Chloe's arm behind her back and pulled tight, making her squeal in pain. Meanwhile, Rena and Ladybug were struggling to subdue Hawkmoth. Every time they thought they had, he broke free.

"Face it, Ladybug!" Paonne shouted. "You can't beat me!"

"I don't have to beat you," she snapped, flipping away from Hawkmoth's punch. "I just have to make a wish!"

"And how are you going to do that when Chat Noir wants you _dead_?" she laughed. "He loves me too much to ever help you get rid of me!"

Suddenly the ceiling began to splinter and crack. Ladybug recognized the spreading damage and dragged Rena back to the window. The ceiling crashed down, barely missing Paonna and Chloe. A huge gaping hole was left above the rubble and standing atop, looking down, was Adrien.

Chat Noir had arrived.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"And here he is, my darling son!" Paonne declared.

"Chat…" Ladybug stared at him. Gone was his smile, the mischief in his eyes. He was just…a husk.

"You really thought you could win, insect?" Paonne sneered. "Against my family? We're strong, capable, and _powerful_. And we have each other."

"Chat please…"

"A hero begging," Hawkmoth laughed. "What a grand site."

"Wait…Ladybug, where's Carapace?" Rena asked her frozen leader.

"He found me," Chat replied, his voice lacking any emotion. In his palm was the turtle miraculous.

"No…no, no, no!" Rena screamed and lunged forward. But Hawkmoth grabbed her, holding her tightly against his chest, his cane pressing into her windpipe. With his other hand, he yanked her necklace off and threw it on the ground. Alya's costume disappeared and she paled as the cane dug into her throat.

"And then there was one," Paonne simpered, smirking, yanking Chloe's arm to tight she squealed in pain. "It's over, Ladybug."

"Chat, I need you. I always have. Please…do the right thing."

His green eyes met her blue ones for a moment. But then he turned and walked to his mother, standing by her side.

"No…"

"You will never have his love, not like I do."

"Mom…"

"Yes, darling?"

"What happens next?"

Paonne blinked at the question, surprised. "What do you mean?"

"After we protect our family. People will always be suspicious of you. Why don't we just move, go to England or somewhere where no one knows us. Where we're safe. Because that's what you want right? All of us to be together?"

Paonne sneered. "People will always hunt us. And Paris is our home. After we defeat these _children_, we'll have so many more miraculouses. We'll be more powerful then the mayor himself! We'll rule Paris!"

"Emilie…" Hawkmoth gaped. "I thought we found the miraculous to help people?"

"And we shall! _After_ we protect our family."

Ladybug glanced between father and son. They both seemed to be realizing something.

"Now, kitten, use your power to protect us." Paonne pulled Chloe of the ground, shaking her by her ponytail. "This girl was never your friend. She used you as everyone has used our family."

"You want me to…cataclysm her?" Chat Noir swallowed.

"Emilie!"

"Silence, Hawkmoth! I know best!" Paonne was flustered, her cheeks flushed red. "Now, Chat Noir!"

He stared at the sniveling girl in front of him, her nose and eyes both running, silently begging him to spare her. He'd known her since he was an infant. She was his first friend. And behind him he could feel Ladybug watching him.

But his mother was watching him as well. His mother whose death had ruined his family. And whose life and brought them closer together.

"I'm sorry. Cataclysm!

"No!" Ladybug shouted and lunged forward.

Chat's hand fell down…

And hit the broach on Paonne's chest. The destructive energy shattered the already damaged miraculous and the shards fell to the ground. Paonne release Chloe in shock and Chat flung her back to Ladybug who caught her.

At the same time, Nino smashed Hawkmoth's head with a metal pole and knocked him out. Alya pushed him off of her and fell into Nino's arms.

"I thought you were gone," she whimpered as he held her close.

"Never, not when you still need me."

"You vile, ungrateful, _child_!" Emilie snarled, holding the pieces of her broach to her chest. "You've made a grave mistake."

"Nino! Chloe!" Chat Noir called and tossed their miraculouses. In one motion, Nino slipped it onto his wrist and he and Alya transformed back into heroes. Chloe fumbled the catch but was back to being Queen Bee in moments.

"It's over, Paonne," Ladybug declared, stepping next to Chat Noir, Queen Bee, Rena Rogue, and Carapace at her back.

"You're destroying our family, Adrien!" Emilie wailed. "Is this what you want? You know your father was ruined without me! You _know_ you were never able to move on!"

"I _did _move on, Mother," Chat told her, instinctively reaching out for Ladybug's hand. "And I would be so happy if you came back. But you didn't. At least, not fully. You're not my mother anymore."

"Adrien, don't do this!" Emilie lunged forward but Rena and Carapace leaped over to her and held her back by her arms.

"M'lady," Adrien said, slipping off his ring and offering it to her, back in civilian form.

"Thank you," she whispered as she slipped it on.

Black and red energy crackled all over her body. It moved upward, forming a crackling purple orb over her head, spinning faster and faster the longer she stared at it.

"I wish for Hawkmoth's wish to be undone!" Ladybug shouted.

The orb glowed brighter for a moment, then exploded outward. Emilie disappeared in a flash of purple light and Rena and Carapace slumped forward.

Adrien stared at where she used to be, tears welling in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Ladybug asked him.

He nodded slowly. "I was starting to realize she wasn't my mother. But she looked and sounded like her…it was so easy to believe. I…missed how our family used to be _so bad_."

Behind them, Hawkmoth groaned as he woke up. Chloe was over there instantly, ripping off his broach.

"We'll be taking this!" she snapped, watching the costume vanish to reveal Gabriel.

"Father!" Adrien crouched down by him and helped him sit up.

"What…what did you do?"

"I'm sorry, Father." Adrien couldn't say more. He hugged his father, a few tears escaping, as Gabriel realized he had lost his wife all over again.

"She's…"

"Gone."

The heroes stood ready, waiting for him to put up a fight. He had just lost everything again; who knew what he was capable with?

But he didn't cry. Rather, he hugged his son tight. "She wasn't Emilie. I just…I couldn't see it."

Chat was frozen for a moment before he hugged his father back just as tight.

"Queen Bee, I'm going to need you to take Gabriel to the precinct when he's ready," Ladybug whispered.

She nodded and walked up to the pair as they parted. "Mr. Agreste, you're going to need to come with me, Queen Bee."

He stood slowly and followed the heroine out of the lair and his home. Chat stared after him.

"I'm sorry but…"

"He needs to face justice," Chat finished, nodding. "I understand."

Rena and Carapace exchanged a glance before backing up. "We'll, uh, go clean the house and see if there's any traps."

Ladybug almost stopped them as they leaped out of the hole of ceiling, but she didn't. She knew what needed to be done.

"We need to talk."

Ladybug nodded in agreement. "Spots off."

"Claws in."

And just like that, Adrien was standing before her. _How am I going to do this?_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Fading sunlight fell in through the butterfly window, contrasting with the artificial light from the hole in the ceiling. Adrien stood before Marinette, awkwardly shuffling his feet, not knowing where to begin.

_It was so much easier with the masks_.

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time.

Adrien blinked at her. "What? Why are you sorry? You saved the city and were the only one thinking clearly during all of this. And I…I teamed up with supervillains all because I got my feelings hurt."

"And I'm sorry about that," Marinette quickly replied. "I know how much you love your mom and how _excited_ you were to have her back and then I wasn't supportive because I was freaking out that the most coolest cutest awesomest guy in Paris is my partner who I adore but then I pushed you away and I endangered our friends and didn't trust you with my identity and-"

She stopped when Adrien took her hands. "You did what you had to do. And you never owed me the truth about your identity; in fact, you kept us safe by keeping it a secret. I'm sorry because I saw you with Luka and then you seemed like you didn't care so I listened to my mom even though she wasn't right. You…you could've been hurt and it was all my fault."

He was shaking, his green eyes welling up. Marinette stared up at him, her heart beating too fast to be healthy.

"Adrien. I'm so sorry about your mom. I should've been there. And I know you'll always keep me safe. You're my Chat Noir, right?"

His eyes flashed open, a question in them. "So…we're still partners?"

She smiled and stepped back, holding out her fist. Adrien's grin was simply boyish when he returned her fist bump.

"Pound it!" They both laughed until they met each other's eyes again.

"I'll…I'll stop pestering you with all the m'lady stuff, by the way," Adrien said, running his hand through his hair. "I'm happy for you and Luka and all I want is for you to be happy. So long as we stay friends, I'll be okay."

"Wait…me and Luka? I'm not with Luka."

"But I saw you kiss him at school the other day."

Marinette's blue eyes widened. "Luka's going to music school in America, he was coming to say goodbye. Besides, I could never be with him. I…I love someone else."

"Who?"

She couldn't meet his eyes, her fingers fiddling with the lucky charm Adrien had given her in her pocket. "It's…um, it's…the guy I love is…"

"It's you, you dolt!" Alya yelled down through the hole in ceiling.

"Alya!" Marinette screamed back, cheeks flaming red.

But her best friend just laughed. "The house looks okay. Nino and I are going to check out the city; we'll be back in a bit. Love ya, girl!"

Marinette fumed as she watched her leave while Adrien stared, his jaw hanging open.

"Me? You…you really…?"

She didn't say anything, just nodded really fast. Adrien sank onto the rubble, his head in his hands, watching Marinette pace and mutter to herself.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid. Probably thought Ladybug was some super cool girl and I'm just clumsy Marinette. He's going to leave and call it off and I'm going to have to be a single mother of a hamster…"

"Marinette." She finally looked at him, shaking in her shoes. "I love you."

Her knees went weak and she began to fall. Adrien jumped up quickly and caught her, sitting on her the floor very gently.

"But…but you love Ladybug."

"And you're her. Amazing, capable, smart, always looking to help others. I may have fallen in love with Ladybug while she had her powers, but you're an everyday Ladybug, doing what you can for everyone around you to make them happier. You're Ladybug, with our without the mask."

She couldn't breathe. Couldn't blink.

"Uh…could you please say something, so I don't feel like an idiot?"

"I love you too," she breathed, gasping once she said it out loud.

"Really?" Adrien held her at arms length so he could watch her facial expressions.

"Why wouldn't I? You're perfect and so sweet and so passionate about what's right and smart and friendly and you'll do anything to help someone in need. And…and the only reason I didn't like you as Chat was because…"

"You loved me. Adrien. And you didn't know who I really was."

Marinette laughed. "Sounds kind of crazy when you say it out loud, doesn't it?"

"Mari-m'lady? Can I…can I kiss you?"

Her heart stopped. Marinette sucked in a breath as she nodded once.

Adrien leaned forward and their lips met. It was soft, innocent, and oh so magical. It wasn't a kiss of passion or an awkward crash of teeth. It was a kiss of home.

_I love him…so much._

_ I love her…so much._

* * *

_Six Months Later_

"Ready, kitty?" Ladybug asked, leaping rooftops.

"Always, bugaboo," Chat Noir replied, running right alongside her.

As one, they leaped into the seine, their aquatic powers allowing them the ability to breathe underwater.

"Cataclysm!" Chat Noir yelled and hit the door of the car rapidly sinking. It crumbled to rust and he quickly began helping the driver out.

"Here," Ladybug said and handed him her snorkel lucky charm. Then she and Chat Noir pulled him up, out of the water and onto the banks of the river. The man coughed sharply, falling back as the paramedics arrived.

"Thank you, Ladybug," the man gasped.

"Anytime," she replied and tossed the snorkel into the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

In a wave of magic, the car was magically transported back onto the street and the man was fully recovered.

"So, m'lady, any plans for tonight?" Chat Noir asked, leaning on his pole.

"Well my boyfriend is planning something special for our six month anniversary. I should probably go meet him," she replied, smirking slightly.

"Wouldn't you rather hang with the coolest cat in Paris?"

Ladybug just laughed and flicked his nose. "Told you once, kitty, my heart belongs to someone else. Bug out!"

Chat Noir just stared dreamily after her as she swung away.

* * *

Adrien climbed out of the limo and turned back to his driver. "I'll only be about fifteen minutes."

The man grunted and drove off to find a parking place while Adrien made his way into the city prison.

"Ah, Mr. Agreste, how nice to see you again!" the receptionist chirped and entered something onto her computer. "There's only about fifteen minutes left for visiting hours. You made it right on time."

"Thanks, Ms. Caron." Adrien flashed her one of model smiles before heading down the grey cement hallways. Eventually he reached his destination, a room with a line of desks facing each other, a wall of plexi-glass separating them. Adrien slid into an empty seat in between a young woman and an elderly mother talking to men with serpents around their necks on the other side.

It was only a few minutes but to him it felt like forever until his father sat across from him. The pair instantly grabbed the black land lines on either side of them and held them to their ears.

"So, Father, how are you?" Adrien started. He always started. It had been a month before Gabriel would even speak. Two before he made eye contact.

"I started helping at the library, shelving books. They were incredibly disorganized before I arrived."

"Have you made any friends?"

Gabriel glared at his son. "No, Adrien, this is not a social gathering as I've told you time and time again."

"Well, I, uh, Marinette and I are going out to dinner tonight. It's our six-month anniversary. Do you…do you have any dinning suggestions?"

Gabriel pressed his lips together as he thought, his face not betraying any emotion, as per usual. "Le Severo makes excellent steak, as William Bernet used to be a butcher, and they have plenty of fries for the less _distinguished _pallet."

"Thanks. I should probably go-" He started to get up.

"Adrien." He sat back down. "Take her to Andre's afterward. Your…your mother and I would go there every anniversary. She'd get peppermint swirl and blueberry and I…I would get mint and vanilla. _'Minty green just like her eyes so bold and vanilla bean for her hand to hold.'_ Emile put a lock with our names on it on the bridge on our three-year anniversary."

Adrien gaped at his father. Over the last two months he'd been opening up, but never like this. Never about his mom.

"I'll…I'll be sure to take Marinette there. Thank you, Father."

"Attention," the speaker overhead crackled. "Visiting hours are now over. Have a wonderful evening everyone!"

Gabriel nodded at his son, offering him a brief smile before he walked away, while Adrien felt his heart practically glow.

* * *

"And that's why the theory of Ladybug being a alien sent from her destroyed green planet to earth for her own safety is ridiculous. Utterly _ridiculous_!" Chloe declared, sitting in front of a red and black polka dot backdrop in penthouse bedroom.

"You heard it here first, folks," Alya chimed in, seated next to her in a matching armchair. "Ladybug is definitely _not_ an alien. Thank you so much Chloe Bourgeois, AKA Queen Bee. Tune in next week for my exclusive interview with the Louvre curator about the historical impact of Ladybug and Chat Noir throughout the ages."

"And…that's a wrap!" Nino shouted from behind the video camera as he switched it off.

"If this interview of me doesn't get at least a thousand views, I'd blame the shoddy camera work," Chloe sighed, fluffing her ponytail.

"Hey!" Nino protested as he began packing up the camera.

"No worries, Chloe, Nino's great. Remember his music video? He filmed it all himself," Alya laughed. "Thanks for doing this again."

"About time you had me on your blog, anyway," Chloe drawled, staring at her nails, but she was smiling. "Thanks for, you know, interviewing me and stuff."

Alya rolled her eyes as she stood up. "Come on, Nino, we need to get going. My sisters have been _dying_ for you to come over since the last time. They've been fighting over who gets to Ladybug this time."

"Chris is super excited too. He said he'll leave his Gameboy at home."

"Bye, Chloe!" Alya called over her shoulder as they headed out. The blonde waved back, smiling as the door shut.

_I have friends. _Real_ friends._

"Chloe?" a voice from the bathroom called. "Do I look okay?"

Adrien stepped out, his black suit without a wrinkle, his light green tie in a professional knot at the bottom of his neck. Chloe squealed when she saw him and dashed over to give him a hug.

"Oh, Adri-kins, you look _perfect_! Ladybug is going to love it!"

"Thanks," he laughed. "But you can call her Marinette, you know?"

"Hmph!" Chloe crossed her arms. "I refuse to believe that it was _Dupain-Chang _who stole the love of my life. Besides, Ladybug is much more worthy of you then _I_ ever could be."

Adrien just rolled his eyes and went back into the bathroom to style his hair.

"Oh, wait! I almost forgot!" Chloe exclaimed and pulled a small yellow gift box out of her pocket. "This is for you. Happy anniversary."

"You know you don't have to get me anything, right?" Adrien asked, setting down his tube of hair gel. "It's Marinette and I's anniversary."

"Oh, just open it."

"But-"

"Open it!"

Adrien jumped and quickly pulled the ribbon off the box and opened it. "Oh wow…"

"The key to looking nice is having the proper accessories, as my mother always says," Chloe explained and pulled the Ladybug and Chat Noir symbol tie pin out of the box. "And since you're living under the Bourgeois roof, you should heed our advice."

"Thank you, Chloe. It's perfect." His fingers ran over the small pin and a smile pulled at his lips.

"Anything for a friend," she replied and backed up. "Now fix your hair, you look ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous!"

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Master?" Marinette asked Fu as he loaded up his van.

"Absolutely. It's time I face the guardians and explained everything," he replied, slamming his trunk shut. "Hawkmoth is long gone, and you have completed your training. You're ready."

Marinette looked at the cooler at her feet, hiding the miracle box. It was hers now, to guard and to protect.

"I won't fail you, Master. I promise."

He hugged her tightly. "I know you won't."

She walked with him to the other side of the van and watched him climb in. As he started the car, she knocked on the window which he rolled down.

"Master, I do have one more question. Why did you never tell Adrien and I who we were? You knew we loved each other and yet you never said anything."

"A little impatience can spoil great plans," he answered. "You and Adrien were made for each other but you two needed time to grow together."

"Thank you, Master. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Marinette."

And with those final words, Fu drove off toward the airport, headed back home for the first time within 200 years.

* * *

"Strawberry and chocolate for the sweetest love-birds in Paris," Andre announced and handed the Sunday to Adrien to Marinette.

"Thank you, Andre," he replied and, hand in Marinette's, walked down the Pondes des Arts.

"This was fantastic, Adrien," she told him as they sat on a bench, eating the ice cream together. "Thank you so much."

"Of course. You know…it was actually my father who suggested the restaurant."

Marinette swallowed her ice cream in surprise. "Really?"

"And him and Mom had Andre's ice cream every year on their anniversary. Apparently, they put a lock on the bridge on their third one."

"Then let's find it!" Marinette exclaimed and bounced up, dragging Adrien with her. "Come on, let's go!"

They giggled as they ran down the railings, looking at every lock, sighing over every sappy poem on the back of the locks.

"Ooh, this one is so sweet. Adrien, come look at…. Adrien?"

He was holding a silver lock with two names engraved underneath the heart shaped keyhole.

"Is that?"

"Emilie and Gabriel. September 9th, 1990," Adrien read. Marinette hugged him from behind.

"It's beautiful. Are…are you okay?"

He looked at it a moment longer before he stared at over the water. "I am, actually. Father's wish…that wasn't Mom. But because of it, it feels like Father and I can be a family again. And now we have each other."

Marinette hugged him a bit tighter and then they began walking back home. As the fading sun fell in between the buildings, the two lovebirds skipped through the town, past other couples embracing in the city of love.

"You never did tell me what your consequence was for making a wish," Adrien said suddenly as they crossed a street.

"There wasn't one, actually," Marinette replied and shrugged. "I guess there aren't consequences for wishes that are supposed to happen."

"That's good. I'd hate to think of you having to pay for my father's mistake"

They arrived at the bakery and stood outside the lite windows.

"Happy six months, bugaboo."

"Happy six months, kitty."

Though they had kissed plenty of times before, every time still felt new and exciting and like _home_.

* * *

Lila Rossi had known that Marinette and Ladybug, her two most hated enemies, were one in the same for six months now. Ever since the defeat of Hawkmoth, she'd been silently plotting and formulating. But other then getting her in trouble at school, nothing had happened. Not with her beloved _Chat Noir_ protecting her.

But now was the day. She'd followed Marinette as she'd said goodbye to the guardian and watched her drag home a cooler that obviously was hiding something. And now she stood in her bedroom, having successfully evaded her parents.

The cooler was no where in sight, though. So she began to comb the room. Drawers, under furniture, in her closet. Nothing.

Lila stomped her foot in anger and, as she did, the floorboard under her foot shifted.

"Bingo."

She carefully pried the board up and found an ancient black box inside, clearly waiting for a better hiding spot. Inside was more then a dozen miraculouses! Her hands hesitated over the fox pendant, the one she'd sought after for so long. But her eyes found a broach instead, the butterfly miraculous. Her smile was triumphant as she pinned it to her shirt.

"Did you need me, Marinette?" the purple kwami asked as he appeared. But when he saw the girl grinning at him, he jumped back. "Who…who are you?"

"I am Lila Rossi, the holder of the butterfly miraculous, and Hawkmoth's heir. What are the transformation words, kwami?"

Nooroo was shaking. _Not again, not again, not again, not again…_ "Da…da…dark wings rise."

"Dark wings, _rise_," Lila hissed and Nooroo was pulled into the broach. Her clothes transformed into a dark purple dress with a silver top, the straps flaring out like the wings on the broach. Dark heels were strapped up her legs and silver gloves came up to her elbows. But the most wonderful part was the silver mask covering her face, hiding her identity.

"Come to me, akumas!" she shouted as she ran up onto Marinette's balcony. A swarm of white butterflies flew toward her, through the night sky, not noticed by anyone. They surrounded her, their mistress, ready to be used once again.

Lila clasped one in her hand and transformed her power to it. "Fly away, my little akuma, and find us a messenger. One who can tell Paris that Hawkmoth is _back_."

The End

* * *

**Ever since Timetagger and Ladybug, I've theorized that Lila is the next Hawkmoth. Her getting the miraculous would be the consequence for Marinette's wish. My heart just broke for Nooroo as I wrote it, though. Thank you all so much for your reviews and favorites, it means so much to me. And it you haven't seen the video that this fanfic is based on, please go watch it on Kawaii ComicUvU's YouTube channel, it's phenomenal! **


End file.
